Witch Hunter in Fairy Tail?
by Doctorwholover465
Summary: This is my OC Yuki Albarn (Maka's half sister) and how she ends up in Fairy Tail. Laxus/OC pairing, will be rated M for later chapters if I feel like there are enuogh people wanting to know more or not.
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahaha, you're more foolish than I thought Yuki, I gave you the Black Blood, don't think I can't turn that against you!" Medusa growled as Yuki groaned, sitting up, clutching Hana close.

"You're wrong there. Unlike with Chrona, you mixed the Black Blood with my own blood. Bloody Needle!" Yuki cried, smirking as the Black Blood worked and formed needles that shot towards Medusa.

"I guess I didn't think that part through. No matter though, you still can't defeat me!" Medusa roared, going through a door, closing it before casting a spell on the door.

"Medusa!" Yuki roared, busting through the door only to find herself falling. The last thing she did before things turned black was to throw Hana back into the building out of harm's way.

*ftse*

* is being funny with spaces again*

*ftse*

"Ow…" Yuki groaned as she woke to feel her head pounding.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!" Cana asked as she ran over to the girl that just fell out of the tower on the cliff.

"My head hurts…." Yuki whined.

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you okay?!" Hana asked, having realised her partner wasn't right next to her and looked out the window having noticed her absence in the room.

"I'm fine! But get down here, I think I hit my head harder than I thought!" Yuki said, getting up.

"I'm Cana, Cana Alberona. I'm from Fairy Tail, I want to help you." Cana said as Lucy caught up to her.

"I'm Yuki, Yuki Albarn. Who's your friend?" Yuki replied, getting up as Hana caught up to her.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced, smiling.

"You took quite the fall there, you sure you're okay?" Cana asked, rummaging through her satchel. "I have a healing card in here somewhere."

"What is that you're using?" Yuki demanded, going on the defensive, taking Hana's hand in preparation.

"Magic, we're wizards of the Fairy Tail guild." Cana replied, frowning.

"A witch? But your souls don't look like a witches' souls!" Hana hissed, turning into her sword form.

"Maybe, but we've got two in front of us. We should consult Lord Death before we take action. Don't suppose you have a mirror do you?" Yuki replied, keeping calm but alert.

"If I had a mirror I would have given you one by now idiot!" Hana huffed.

"You want a mirror? H-Here." Lucy said, nervously offering her hand mirror.

"Thank you." Yuki replied, warily accepting the mirror before breathing on it and putting in Lord Death's number. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

"Wait what?" Cana asked, confused.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! How's it going? I was rather worried about you, we can't find you anywhere." Lord Death said as he answered, making Lucy yelp and the two Fairy Tail wizards to crowd around Yuki to see who was speaking.

"Yes, well we found Medusa, but she pushed us through a door and I fell out of a tower, but somehow we're both alive, albeit confused and lost. We entered a hut on the beach and fell out of a tower on a cliff. We've travelled somehow and I have no idea where we are." Yuki explained.

"Where are we?" Hana asked the two Fairy Tail members.

"You're in a kingdom called Fiore." Lucy replied, wary of the two women.

"We're in a place called Fiore apparently. Everyone around has souls that look like witches' souls, but different somehow. Less hostile." Yuki said, relaying what she knew to Lord Death.

"Well you certainly are in a pickle aren't you. I'm afraid I don't know how to bring you back to the DWMA, so I guess you'll have to try and fit in for now. Don't worry about how their souls resemble witches souls, you're in a different world now, maybe that's normal for them." Lord Death replied, shrugging.

"But what about Arachnophobia, and Medusa? Medusa's planning something, don't imagine she's not. I'm one of the academy's strongest fighters, I want to help." Yuki protested.

"I suppose we'll have to make do without you for now. But don't worry, we'll be alright, we still have Stein, and Kid, and Sid, and Maka, Spirit, Black Star, and almost all of the Death Scythes from all over the world." Lord Death said, trying to reassure his student.

"Stein is this close to losing his mind for good, Marie's influence doesn't seem to be working at all. Kid needs to awaken his powers as a Shinigami before he can stand up to the Kishin, and we both know that'll you will die the instant that happens, Spirit won't have a meister to use him when Stein loses his mind, Maka's not strong enough with Soul, they've only just gotten to Genie Hunter, and that's nothing compared to the technique she needs to use which is Kishin hunter, Black Star's not strong enough either, he can't control his enchanted sword mode well enough, and he can't even defeat Mifune yet, and we all know his supposed 'great wave' will do nothing to the Kishin, especially given the Kishin's wavelength." Yuki deadpanned, ignoring Cana and Lucy whispering, trying to find out what she was saying.

"Well yes, but I'm sure Kid will be a better Shinigami than I ever was, so once he's awakened it'll all be over." Lord Death said, still trying to save the situation.

"Until he faces a perfectly symmetrical being or gets distracted by the lack of symmetry. His idea of the world he'll create as Shinigami is still too unbalanced, he's not ready." Yuki sighed.

"We still have a bit of time to smooth things out though. Don't forget you're not perfect either. You jump to the worst conclusions, your temper could do with some work and you're quick to judge. And those are just the starting points." Lord Death pointed out.

"How can he just say all that with that silly voice?" Lucy asked, confused.

"He always does. Don't ask. Well, thank you Lord Death." Yuki grumbled.

"Until next time! Take care now!" Lord Death said as he waved goodbye and hung up.

"Well, guess I'm stuck here." Yuki sighed, giving Lucy her mirror back.

"Well Magnolia's three days walk that way, we were just leaving there for a thing." Cana said pointing towards Magnolia.

"Thanks." Hana replied.

"You should consider joining Fairy Tail. It's a home and a family for people with nowhere else to go." Cana offered.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for all your help." Yuki replied, offering a smile in return before turning to walk towards Magnolia.

"I wonder if she'll be okay…" Lucy mused as they both hurried to Hargeon port for the S-Class trials.

"I'm sure she can look after herself." Cana replied, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey old man! I'm back!" Yuki called as she entered the Fairy Tail guild, making both Makarov and Macao's heads turn. She was carrying a head of some sort, though no-one could make it out because of the blinding light of the sunset.

"Good! And you can consider yourself in big trouble! I told you not to take that job! Ever!" Macao roared angrily.

"If you'd think to look before you speak you might not be so eager to follow up on that statement." Hana said as she closed the door to the guild, revealing the large head Yuki was carrying to be Acnologia's.

"Wha-?! You completed it?!" Macao asked, astounded.

"Yes. And by the look on your face that changes the 'Yuki you are in big trouble' thing, right?" Yuki chuckled while Hana went to get a drink.

"You wouldn't have been in trouble anyway, he just doesn't want to admit he's glad you're back in one piece." Wakaba pointed out, making Yuki shrug and nod in agreement.

"How?! How did you do it?!" Gildarts demanded.

"And who're you?" Yuki demanded.

"They're the Fairy Tail members that were on Tenroujima. This is Gildarts." Macao explained.

"They died. You told me Acnologia killed them." Yuki deadpanned.

"Good to know you're as pessimistic as ever." Cana said from the table surrounded by beer barrels.

"Cana? Lucy?" Yuki asked, looking over to see the two girls who pointed her to Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, that's us!" Lucy said, smiling and going over to Yuki and Hana to explain what happened on Tenroujima.

"Now we're all on the same page, let's move to the next one shall we? How did you kill Acnologia?" Gildarts demanded once Lucy had finished.

"Are you jealous? Or do you feel threatened?" Yuki challenged, smirking.

"Does it matter? I could just be curious." Gildarts replied, not taking the bait.

"Not if you're this insistent on knowing. But it was rather simple to be honest. Just a blast of my soul wavelength to throw him and Hana's scythe form to use Genie Hunter and boom, one headless dragon running around. But you have no idea what I'm on about do you." Yuki explained, smirking.

"Not a clue." Gildarts admitted, grumbling.

"She's not human." Bickslow said.

"Maybe in the sense of what you call human, no, I'm not. How can you tell?" Yuki asked, impressed.

"I can see spirits, souls, that sort of thing. Yours is different. You don't have magic." Bickslow replied, crossing his arms.

"No, I don't. And I see them too, only unlike you lot I can use my soul as a weapon or as a defence. Where I come from all magic users are female, and witches, and most of them are evil. Where I come from my partner Hana's soul's the norm." Yuki said, nodding to her partner as she sat down and put her feet up.

"How do you have two souls? I can see your soul and something else's soul attached to yours." Bickslow asked.

"Oh, that would be the Black Blood. A witch caught me, Medusa, and mixed Black Blood into my own blood as an experiment. Unlike Chrona, Medusa's own child, she didn't replace my blood with the Black Blood but mixed it with mine. Means I have two weapons, Hana, and the weapon inside my own body. Medusa's the worst, and next time I see her I will make sure my face is the last she ever sees, your laws be damned, Medusa is a dead woman walking." Yuki said, growling.

"What's the difference between normal blood and Black Blood?" Levy asked after no-one spoke for a while.

"Hana, knife form?" Yuki asked, catching Hana once she had transformed. "Thanks. This is the difference between normal blood and Black Blood." Yuki said, stabbing herself through the throat, letting some blood fall onto her shirt, while the rest made sure no blood went down to choke her while the Fairy Tail members yelped or gasped in shock at the fact that she had just stabbed her own throat. "I can solidify and liquefy my blood at will. For example, bloody needle." Yuki explained, letting the blood that fell on her shirt turned into needles.

"You could have just cut your finger or your wrist or something." Macao sighed.

"But where's the fun in that? I can't die from any physical wounds that could prove fatal to anyone else, and it is fun watching them panic." Yuki laughed.

"I can heal you. I-If you'd like. I mean, wouldn't it be bothersome if you had to keep your blood solid around that area for a long time?" Wendy offered shyly.

"I guess so. Never really has been before, but who am I to say no to such an adorable person or such a kind offer." Yuki smiled, leaning her head back so Wendy could heal the skin and the insides of her throat.

"I-I'm done." Wendy squeaked.

"Thank you…" Yuki said, asking for her name at the same time.

"I'm Wendy." Wendy said, looking down. "I'm glad I could help."

"Cheer up. You're home now right? No need to be shy. I'm just a new addition to the family, isn't that what you guys prattle on about?" Yuki said, trying to cheer Wendy up while receiving an elbow in the ribs from Hana for that last part.

"Y-Yeah." Wendy replied, smiling.

"Master, about the Grand Magic Games…" Macao said, turning to Makarov.

"Wait, you're the master of this guild aren't you Macao?" Yuki asked, confused.

"This is Makarov, he was Master before I was and I'm giving him the job back. I've gotten enough wrinkles as it is." Macao explained.

"Oh okay. Can I join in this time? If we're going?" Yuki replied.

"We're not going, that's the thing this new Master doesn't seem to get. We've come in dead last every year." Macao grumbled.

"But I've never participated." Yuki pointed out.

"You've never been back when it starts in order to participate." Wakaba reminded.

"And that's one of the reasons why all the good paying jobs request me specifically, given I'm our only S-Class mage until this lot came back from the dead." Yuki continued in a bored tone. "Jobs ran over, were more urgent, interesting, and brought more money to the guild. I donated 80% of all the money I earned on every job to the guild to try pay off your supposed debts to those wankers down the street!"

"And I appreciate it all, really. Though Makarov's gone and sorted that out for us." Macao replied with a sigh.

"So we can actually get to the rebuilding part now?" Yuki said, nudging Macao.

"Yes." Macao answered, sighing happily.

"Perfect." Yuki smiled before turning to Makarov. "Now then, how about we do an old Fairy Tail vs the new Fairy Tail? Pitch up my strength against the old S-Class wizards and see where I land?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Makarov cheered.

"Well then, I'll decide on the new Fairy Tail team, and you decide on the old one." Yuki smirked, offering a hand to shake.

"You're on!" Makarov roared, shaking Yuki's hand before letting her go off to think about who she wants to pick for her team.

*Ftse*

*Ftse*

The Fairy Tail guild arrived in Crocus to find it bustling with all of the wizards from all over the country. Makarov saw Yuki having a drink in the café in the main square.

"So you got here before us eh?" Makarov greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, well, I didn't have to deal with three motion-sick dragonslayers on the way here." Yuki replied, taking a sip from her tea.

"So who's in your team?" Makarov asked.

"Myself, Bisca, Max, Hana, Warren." Yuki said, getting a drink for Makarov. "Tea? Coffee? Something else?"

"Coffee please. I've put Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Wendy on my team. So I didn't have to deal with three motion sick dragonslayers on the way here, just the one." Makarov said.

"For your first team. Your second team has the other two dragonslayers on there, am I right?" Yuki replied, giving Makarov his coffee.

"What? How did you know? Oh wait, Warren's on your team, you told him to find out who I asked to put on the team didn't you." Makarov accused with a sigh.

"Caught red-handed I see, yes, I did ask him to help me with that. I was surprised Gildarts wasn't in either of your teams, did he just go straight onto a job?" Yuki chuckled, her hands raised.

"Yes. But I wouldn't have put him on the team anyway, I'd rather keep the arena intact for more than a day." Makarov said, sipping his coffee as Laxus came over to join us.

"You into old men or something lady? Thought you'd want to explore a bit more than just the café." Laxus sneered.

"Laxus, was it? Well, I have been here for a whole day, and I've grown tired of exploring so I came for a drink when Master Makarov turned up and approached me, if you must know. We were talking about our choice of teams for the Grand Magic Games. You're welcome to join us if you'd like, although I have a feeling you're going to ask me to leave so you can talk to the walking sac of bones yourself." Yuki replied, not even looking at him while she finished her tea.

"Haha, I'm starting to like you." Laxus laughed, sitting down with the two while Makarov silently fumed and spluttered.

"Glad someone is. Excuse me." Yuki chuckled, getting up to pay and leave.

"Wonder what she meant by that…." Makarov pondered.

"I guess people don't always get her humour or some crap like that. She looks like the keep-to-herself type anyway." Laxus said, shrugging and ordering a drink.

"I'm worried about her. Macao told me about how she was forced into our world by a witch from her world and cut off from her family." Makarov hummed.

"Yeah, and about how she can still talk to them using a mirror, so it's not like she's completely cut off from them." Laxus pointed out, drinking.

"Yes, I suppose so. I still worry about her though. Macao tells me that she's easy to pick a fight with and often goes overboard." Makarov said, drinking more of his coffee.

"She fits right in then! Don't worry about her old man, she has a new family now, or at least until she can find a way to her old family." Laxus laughed, downing his drink. "Evergreen said something about the shops here in Crocus being the height of fashion, I'd better go make sure she leaves money left for food, and I'm not paying those expenses again." Laxus grumbled, getting up and leaving. "Later old man."


End file.
